A Weekend to Remember
by sparkles04
Summary: Spencer and Emily share a weekend at a lake house. Romance, humor, a tiny bit of drama and good amount of smut


_**This is just a one-shot. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Thank you, Steph and Smurfie!  
**_

_**This story is RATED M for MATURE**_

* * *

_A Weekend to Remember_

Tick, tick, tick, tick,

The sound of the clock on the wall above me was all I heard. There was a slight breeze blowing through the window, the smell of fresh cut grass filled my nose.

Tick, tick, tick, tick,

Time was moving excruciatingly slow. Can it be four o' clock already? Mr. Sanders was talking, still, going on about… I actually haven't a clue. I saw his mouth moving, but all I heard was…

Tick, tick, tick, tick,

Of course Spencer was paying attention. She had been taking notes the entire time, only stopping to bite down on her pen. Her eyes never left our bald, badly dressed and overweight teacher. Even if we weren't in class her mind would be focused on something else. Ever since she broke up with Toby she's distanced herself from me and the group. "This is our senior year. I need to get serious and study more." Studying was the last thing on my mind lately.

Tick, tick, tick, tick,

I looked back at Hannah just as she looked over at Caleb. They were doing the lovey-dovey staring thing again. It would probably be cute if I wasn't so against love and relationships at the moment. After Maya's death and Paige moving halfway across the country, I've had no interest in being with anyone.

Caleb mouthed 'I love you' to Hannah and she smiled as her face turned a deep shade of pink. As much as I say I don't want it, I'm jealous of them.

Tick, tick, tick, tick,

Aria was texting underneath her desk, most likely Ezra on the other end. Since Malcolm and his mom moved to Rosewood, Aria has practically lived there. She said it's because she loves spending time with father and son, which is probably true, but it also had a lot to do with her being insecure. With Maggie hanging around so much she's worried about losing her boyfriend. I don't blame her. I'd probably do the same thing.

Tick, tick, tick, tick,

Riiiiiiiiiiiing

Finally.

Lunchtime had been the only time lately when the four of us have been together for more than ten minutes. Well, the three of us. Spencer has been sitting out in the quad every day. Even when the temps were in the mid to upper 40's she sat out there. Alone. That's how she likes it.

It's sad how we've all drifted apart, but with 'A' out of the picture for three months now, I guess we all needed a break from everything, from each other. I miss them, but I don't miss all of the reasons we became so close in the first place. It's been quiet and I guess I should be happy about that, but a part of me, a very small part, longs for the crazier days.

The days when I felt… alive.

I sat down in my normal seat across from Hannah. Caleb took over Spencer's seat next to her and they're so close they might as well be having sex. Neither of them acknowledged me as I sat. Aria was on her phone again of course. I got a quick nod from her before she went back to texting. I sighed and took a bite from my apple. I could see Spencer through the window. She was looking up to the sky and I wondered what she was thinking.

I picked up my tray and headed outside, not looking back. They probably wouldn't notice anyway. As I stood beside her table, I could see she hadn't touched her food. She had a book with her, as always, but it wasn't opened.

"Hey, Spence. Is it alright if I sit?"

She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes and then her lips curled up into a small smile.

"Of course, have a seat."

I sat down and started to nibble on my lunch. She opened her book and started to read. The silence out in the quad was much more comfortable. It was a cool 64 degrees out, the sun was shining down on us and there was no clock ticking in my head. I finished my lunch and laid my head down. I wasn't getting much sleep these days. You'd think with 'A' gone I would sleep like a baby, but no, I tossed and turned and thought of everything but how I could improve my backstroke and what I was going to have for breakfast. My mind wouldn't shut off. Weird how I slept better when I feared for my life and everyone's around me on a daily basis. It felt like I had just shut my eyes when Spencer nudged me to tell me the bell rang. That would become the norm. I would continue to have lunch with Spencer for the next couple weeks the same way: Spencer would read and I would nap.

It was a Thursday when we finally communicated with each other. She woke me up earlier than normal; we still had about five minutes until the bell rang.

"Here, I'm finished with this. You should give it a read," she said as she slid her book across the table.

"Thanks, Spence. I don't know if I'll have the time. I'll try though."

She gave me that look that told me she knew I had nothing better to do. She was right. I had no life. It was school, swimming and work. That was my life now.

"Yes, try," she said as she walked away from me and into the school.

That was weird.

I had an hour between swim practice and work at the coffee shop so I opened the book. The Time Keeper by Mitch Albom. I turned a few pages to find the first chapter when I saw something handwritten on a blank page. It was Spencer's handwriting.

_I'm going to my family's lake house for the weekend. You look like you could use some rest and relaxation. I'm leaving Friday night at 7. If you're coming, meet me at my house at 6:30. Don't be late._

_p.s. Bring your bathing suit!_

A weekend at Spencer's family's lake house sounded nice. Getting away from everything, even just for a few days, sounded nice. A bathing suit though, was she crazy? Although the temperature this time of year could be very mild, this year it had stayed in the mid 50's to low 60's the whole month of October. Not bad but definitely not swimming weather.

A weekend at the lake house might be exactly what I needed. Now I just had to find someone to cover my shifts at the coffee house.

Friday at lunch I gave Spencer back her book. She opened it and read my reply.

_I'm in, but if I'm bringing my bathing suit, you're bringing the liquor._

She smiled, wrote something in the book and handed it back to me.

_Deal!_

Taking the book back she ripped out the page. Then after quickly checking our surroundings she pulled a lighter out of her purse and lit the page on fire. It burned rather fast and then the breeze took the remainder of it away. 'A' might have been gone, but our paranoia was still there. We'd probably be looking over our backs for the rest of our lives.

I was at Spencer's house at 6:25. I didn't want to be late and I was a little excited. It had been a long while since I had left Rosewood for any amount of time.

The three hour car ride was spent mostly in silence except for the radio. Every once in a while, out of the corner of my eye, I'd see Spencer really get into a song. It was the cutest thing, seeing her just lose control like that. Of course the moment I turned to face her she'd stop.

We pulled down a dirt driveway that seemed to go on forever until it turned to cement. We rounded a corner and my eyes opened wide. It was not at all what I was expecting. The house was rather large, made of mostly cobblestone. We got out of the car and walked towards the back of the house and on to a porch. Most of the porch was screened in and held a table and a Jacuzzi. The lake in the moonlight was incredibly beautiful. It was like a mirror, reflecting the tall trees surrounding it. So serene. I wanted to roll out my sleeping bag and lay right there on the porch.

"Enchanting, isn't it? I've been coming up here nearly every weekend for the last two months. It's helped me… find some inner peace with myself. Being up here reminds me of how beautiful life can be."

She was looking up at the sky again.

"It's amazing, Spence. Thank you for inviting me here, for showing me this."

"You're welcome."

She gave me a tour of the house and showed me to the room I would be staying in, right next to hers. There was a balcony that overlooked the lake and again, I was in awe. I couldn't wait to see it in the daylight. It was midnight by the time I finally crawled into bed. After the long day, it didn't take me long to fall asleep. I didn't stay asleep though. I was woken by the sounds of … I have no idea what the sound was. The only way I could describe it would be… a deep yelp. I lay there and I could hear all of the sounds of night and I freaked myself out. I felt like a little girl sneaking into her parents' room when I slowly opened Spencer's door.

"You awake, Spence?"

"I am now," she groaned into her pillow.

"I can't sleep. What is that sound?"

"It's just the foxes. They're talking to each other," She said sleepily.

"Foxes?"

"Yes, foxes. Cute and cuddly foxes, actually. You don't have to worry, Em. They don't eat humans." She turned to face me and gave me a playful smile.

"Funny," I said and she let out a little chuckle. "Can I sleep in here?"

She propped herself up on her elbows, looked at me and then the empty side of the bed.

"Letting girls into my bed is your thing, but I think I can make an exception. Just for tonight though."

I shook my head at her.

"Okay. I promise, just for tonight," I said as I slid into the bed and pulled the blankets over me.

"I should warn you, if you try to steal my covers, I'll push you out of the bed," she said seriously as she rolled over.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Fine, but if you snore, I'll push YOU out of the bed."

"It's _MY_ bed."

"Yeah, well I'm your guest."

"And as my guest, I gave you your very own room with your very own, very large bed."

"Fine, you win."

"I always do."

"There's the Spencer that I've missed."

"Emily?"

"Yes."

"Can we go to sleep now?"

It took me a while to fall asleep. I was enjoying the sounds coming from a sleeping Spencer. It kept me distracted from the noises outside. When I woke I was surprised to find an arm draped around my waist. Spencer's front was pressed firmly against my back. I was so warm and the feeling of being held by someone again was too wonderful to disrupt, so I closed my eyes and took in the comfort of being in my friend's arms. I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke again, she was already out of bed. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to find her at the table sipping a rather large mug of coffee and reading something from her iPad.

"Morning," she said without looking up.

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept really well. Thanks."

She didn't reply. She just nodded. I wondered if she woke up holding me.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked sitting down across from her.

"The agenda is to have no agenda. Relax, go for a walk, take a nap, do nothing. Mi casa es su casa. Just be careful if you go down by the lake."

"Careful, why?"

"Gators, big ones."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, Em. There are no alligators in Pennsylvania."

"Hey, you never know. Have you seen Lake Placid?"

"One, that was a movie, and two, I'm pretty sure Betty White doesn't live off this lake."

I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

I made myself a bowl of cereal and sat out on the porch. It was such a beautiful morning, a little chilly but nonetheless, beautiful. As I looked out at the lake, I felt as if I were staring at a painting. The leaves on the trees surrounding the lake were red, brown, orange and golden. The water was still and a few ducks swam around without a care. There was a dock that went out about twenty feet and it held a small wooden paddle boat.

Spencer stepped out onto the porch in tight black stretch pants, a gray hoodie and a pair of running shoes.

"I'm going for a run. Would you like to join me?" She asked as she stretched her legs.

"Nope. Rest and relaxation, remember?" I sat back in my chair and propped my legs up.

"Suit yourself."

"Watch out for those big scary foxes!" I said to her with a laugh.

"I'm not scared," she said while running down the steps.

"Nobody messes with Spencer Hastings, huh?"

She laughed as she ran towards the trees.

I found myself admiring a certain part of her as she ran towards a trail. Oh my god. I swear I wasn't staring at her ass.

She finally disappeared into the trees and I berated myself.

Bad Emily!

I washed up the few dishes that were in the sink and then headed down to the lake. The sun was bright and the air a little warmer. Sitting down on the dock, I took off my sandals and let my legs dangle off the edge, my toes dipping in and out of the cool water.

There was a splash about thirty feet away and I quickly pulled my legs up.

I heard laughing from across the lake. Spencer. "There are no alligators in this lake, Emily," she yelled and then disappeared into the trees again.

By the time she finished her run, I had returned to the porch. Safe from alligators and foxes and whatever else was out there. The book she loaned me was propped up on my lap and I had already read the first three chapters. Before she went into the house she began stretching again. Her hoodie was tied around her waist and the light blue sports bra she was wearing was tight and you could see her nipples. I swear I wasn't staring at her chest. I looked away before she caught me.

Bad Emily!

The rest of the day consisted of me reading. I couldn't put the book down. Okay, well I put the book down long enough to take a two hour nap on the couch on the screened-in porch. I couldn't tell you where Spencer was or what she did all day. Before I knew it I had reached the last line of the book. ... _A man named Dor and a woman named Alli run barefoot up a hillside, tossing stones, laughing with their children, and time never crosses their minds._

I set the book down and sighed.

"I gather you enjoyed the book?" Spencer asked, appearing from out of nowhere.

"I loved it. Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"You're welcome. Here." She handed me a bowl.

"What's this?"

"Dinner. Chicken, rice and a few veggies."

"You made this?"

"Don't seem so surprised. How do you think I eat when I'm out here all alone?"

I took a forkful of the stir fry as she watched.

"It's good. Really good."

"Of course it is."

We sat and ate our dinner and talked about the book. I was so happy I decided to join her this weekend. I wasn't going to want to ever leave.

* * *

"Checkmate!"

It was the third time I had heard that in the last two hours. I knew how to play, but I wasn't very good. Spencer refreshed my memory before we started. The three rum and cokes I had didn't help. I laid my head down on top of the chess board.

"We'll try again tomorrow, if you're up for it."

"Aghhhhh," I groaned. She laughed.

"You just got me drunk… so you could beat me in checkers."

I turned my head to the side and stuck out my bottom lip.

She gasped. "You got me! I get all my friends wasted when I play. That's how I always win. And… I'm pretty sure we just played chess. We can play checkers tomorrow if you'd rather."

"Oh, we played chess. No wonder I kept losing, I thought we were playing checkers."

"Well that explains a lot," she replied seriously.

We both laughed and then I yawned and closed my eyes.

"Come on, lightweight. Let's get you to bed."

She pulled me up by my waist and helped me up the stairs and into my room. Once in bed, she took of my sandals and covered me up.

"Spencer," I said softly and grabbed her arm. "Stay with me tonight."

I must have fallen asleep soon after.

She wasn't holding me when I woke up, but I could feel her close beside me. I didn't feel too bad considering how much I drank and the fact that I don't ever really drink. I slowly rolled over to face her. A strand of hair hung in her face and I reached over to move it, letting my fingers linger on her cheek. As I watched her sleep, a weird feeling washed over me. Okay, not weird, but not exactly something I should feel for one of my closest friends. She looked so peaceful, so… beautiful. I wasn't blind or oblivious. I always knew she was beautiful. I always knew she was a wonderful person. As I lay there next to her, warm and comfortable and the happiest I had been in a long time, I realized… I wanted to kiss her.

When did that happen?

I quickly pulled my hand back and all but jumped out of the bed.

"Ahhhhhh, ohhh shiit!"

Before I could get too far, I was on the floor, holding my head.

"Em? Emily? Are you alright?" Spencer was on the floor beside me, rubbing my back.

"My head hurts, bad."

"Let's get you back in bed." She helped me back into bed and then went to get me some aspirin and a glass of water. My head felt like it was going to explode. Why in the world do people drink alcohol?

"You do know this is all your fault, right?" She said as she came back into the room.

"It is?"

"Yes, you made me bring the alcohol."

"I did! Ugh!"

She handed me a few aspirin and some water. I lay back down and she covered me up once again.

"Close your eyes, go back to sleep. Hopefully when you wake up you'll feel better."

"Thanks Spence."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

I woke up feeling much better. The headache was gone and I made my way outside. It was past noon and from the looks of it I was missing a beautiful day. I noticed Spencer out on the dock. She was reading.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" She said as I walked onto the deck.

"Much better. Don't ever let me drink again."

She laughed. "You'll do it again. Everyone does."

"Whatcha reading?"

"A very old book of poetry my mom had lying around. I can't understand any of it."

"The brilliant Spencer Hastings can't read old poetry."

"I can read it. I just don't understand it. The world was a much different place back then. Beauty was seen in an entirely different way, it wasn't just something people saw on the outside."

She shut the book, tossed it aside and patted the wooden dock next to her. "Sit."

I sat down next to her and she looked off into the forest.

"When did society become so messed up? When did we all forget to… live?"

"What's going on Spencer?" She was acting weird. Well, weird even for her.

"I started coming up here because I was so lost. Everything that we went through with 'A', the on again-off again with Toby. I just… lost myself. Every time I'm up here, I find a little piece of myself. Surrounded by so many beautiful things, peace and quiet… life. That's why I wanted you to come with with me, Emily."

"You noticed?"

"Yes. You've always had a glow about you. I've always looked at you and saw a beautiful girl, inside and outside. There are not many people like you, you know?"

I lowered my head and smiled. A light blush appearing on my cheeks.

"Something happened to you over the last few years. You're still that beautiful girl but you've lost what made you glow. You've stopped living."

"I'm not the same girl anymore. I've grown up, I've wised up." I stood up and started to walk off the dock. All of the bad things that I had to overcome over the years suddenly overflowed my mind.

"Emily!"

"I'm going to go for a walk."

"Don't go too far. It's supposed to rain later." I heard her yell from a distance.

The walk did nothing to clear my head. All I did was think about Maya and Paige and 'A' and then I would see Spencer's face, the way I saw it when I woke up beside her. I started to think of the way she took care of me and the way she looked in those stretch pants.

This was not good.

It was quiet when I returned from my walk. There was a note on the table saying she went to town to get something she had forgotten for dinner. From the window I noticed the ducks were close to the shore. I grabbed a few slices of bread from the pantry and headed back down to the lake. They swam further away as I neared the shore but once I threw a few pieces of bread towards them, they swam back towards me.

"Making some new friends?"

"Geez, Spence! You scared the shit out of me," I said while clutching my chest.

"Sorry."

She was holding a small brown bag of groceries and she set it down to grab a slice of bread.

"I'm surprised these things aren't fat by now."

"You feed them a lot?"

"Every time I'm up here. It gets lonely. I give them bread in exchange for conversation."

"How's that go?" I chuckled.

"It's always one sided. They're not much for talking. They're good listeners though."

"So that's why you invited me up here, huh? Got tired of having one-sided conversation with ducks?"

"No, I invited you up here… because I miss you," she admitted. She had a look on her face that matched the way I had been feeling inside lately. I dropped the bread and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you too, Spence."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I upset you," she said pulling out of the hug.

"It's okay. You were right. "

"What do you say we live a little, right now?"

"What did you have in mind?"

She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"Uh, Spence, what are you doing?"

"Living."

Next she flicked off her flip flops and unbuttoned her pants and let them fall to the ground.

"You going to join me?"

Uh.

She walked onto the dock, and then with one look over at me, she smiled and jumped into the water.

What? Crazy girl.

"Oh. My. God. This water is freeeezing."

"Yeah, it is. How are you enjoying…living?"

"Get your butt in here, Emily."

"No way. You're crazy."

"Emmmilllly. Get in here or I will chase you down and drag you in here myself."

"When you told me to bring my bathing suit, I had no idea this is what you had in mind. I was thinking…jacuzzi."

"Stop being a baby. Come on."

"Your lips are already purple, Spencer. Maybe you should get out."

"Emily Fields, get your ass in here or I will pick you up and throw you in, fully clothed."

"Fine. But, so you know, I don't usually undress for girls who are straight, but for you I'll make an exception."

I pulled off my shirt and pants, thankful that I wore a matching set of underwear. I walked onto the dock. I knew her eyes were on me but I refused to look at her. That 'weird' feeling was creeping up on me again.

"Don't think. Just jump."

I closed my eyes and what Spencer said earlier played again in my head_. "You've stopped living."_

With my eyes still closed, I dove in. The freezing water hit me like pins and needles instantly.

"Wow, this is SO cold," I said with chattering teeth when I resurfaced. "I can't believe you made me do this."

"Not used to swimming in water that's below eighty degrees, huh Em?"

There was another splash not even ten feet away and I swam quickly towards Spencer.

"What the hell was that?"

"Relax, it was probably just a turtle, or a fish."

"There are turtles in here?"

"Don't worry, Em. They don't eat humans either."

"Funny."

Another splash, even closer, and I practically jumped into Spencer's arms.

"Are you sure it's just a turtle?" I asked, inches from her face.

"No, but I know it's not an alligator."

Tiny little splashes formed all around us and I looked up, rain falling on my face.

"It's raining," I said looking back at Spencer. Her arms still around me.

"Is it?" She never took her eyes off of me. Cue weird feeling again. We were so close I could feel her breath.

I wanted to kiss her so bad.

"Spencer," I whispered.

She responded by moving closer. It felt like fireworks were going on inside of me and when I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, the passion took over. Her lips were so soft and her hands sent shivers all over my body as they slid up and down my back. I almost forgot we were in the lake; my entire body was on fire. The kiss quickly got intense. Her tongue swept against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. I couldn't believe I was kissing Spencer Hastings. Wait… I was kissing Spencer Hastings.

I pulled away fast.

"What are we doing?" I asked, out of breath.

Her hand reached up and caressed my cheek.

"I don't know, but I've wanted to do it for a very long time."

"Really?"

"Really."

The rain came down harder around us.

"We should probably get inside." She grabbed my arm and we ran out of the water and to the house.

Once inside, we both turned to look out at the lake.

"Well you weren't wrong about the rain," I said, breaking the silence. My arms wrapped around myself. I was so cold.

She didn't respond and I almost thought she didn't hear me.

"I'm not sorry," she finally said, her eyes still out the window.

I dropped my arm and slid my hand into hers.

"Good. I'm not sorry either."

She looked down at our hands and then up at me. Her lips formed into a smile and I couldn't help but mirror it.

"We should probably talk about it," I said.

"Yes, we should, but let's get dry first."

After a hot shower, I headed back downstairs to find Spencer. She had a fire going and was sitting on the couch, her legs underneath her. A bowl of soup was in her hands and she pointed towards the coffee table where there was another for me.

"You made dinner? That was fast."

"Well, I had to improvise. The bag of groceries is still out in the rain. Soooo, chicken noodle soup it is."

"It's okay. I love chicken noodle soup."

"It's from a can." She scrunched up her nose.

"It's fiiine. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled at me and it was unlike any smile I had ever seen form on her mouth.

"So… you said a long time. How long?" No, I didn't waste any time. It was all that was on my mind since the kiss.

She bit her lip and looked down, stirring her soup with her spoon.

"I can't remember the exact moment, but… I do distinctly remember thinking you looked pretty damn hot in that purple dress you wore at Cece's boutique show."

She still wouldn't look up. I could see her face start to redden and I smiled with pursed lips.

"I wasn't aware you noticed me. You were kind of busy snooping through Paige's bag."

"Hey, I apologized to Paige numerous times. I was wrong. It does happen once in a while. And Em, I'm pretty sure everyone with eyes noticed you in that dress."

I blushed uncontrollably and she laughed again.

"So what about you?" She asked.

"Uhhhh. Yesterday."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Her eyes narrowed. "I knew you were staring at my boobs."

"I was not!"

"You so were."

"I was NOT staring."

"Okay, I believe you." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, maybe for a few seconds."

The look in her eyes scared me and excited me at the same time. She set her bowl down and walked towards me. There went those fireworks inside again. She took my bowl out of my hands and set it on the table next to me, and then she surprised me by climbing onto my lap.

"You're so beautiful, Emily," she said as she cradled my face in her hands and traced my bottom lip with her thumb. "So beautiful," she whispered and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss started off soft and slow and in a million years I never thought I would say what an amazing kisser Spencer Hastings was. It was her who deepened the kiss yet again and as she tangled her tongue with mine I moaned into her mouth. My hands slid up and down her back, finally pushing her shirt up enough to feel her warm skin underneath my fingers. Her mouth left mine momentarily as she dragged her lips up and down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin between wet kisses. I pulled her face back up to mine, missing the feeling of my lips pressed against hers. Then suddenly she abandoned them again.

"We should stop, shouldn't we?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to pressure her, but I didn't want to stop.

"Right? … Oh fuck it."

She crashed her lips into mine and I pulled her into me. Wanting to feel her, needing to feel her, but it wasn't enough. She must have sensed my frustration; her hands met the hem of her shirt and quickly pulled it off. I got a brief glance at her bare chest before she pulled me into her and recaptured my lips. The kisses were now hard and deep and all-consuming. She was making me feel things I had never felt before with just a kiss. I could feel myself flooding with desire for her. Desire for her hands to touch places she had never touched before, desire for her mouth all over my skin, desire for her fingers to be deep inside of me.

"Spence…" She stopped kissing me and pulled back.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'd be better, if we were in a bed."

"Well… let's go find a bed."

She began to slide off of me when I stopped her. I lowered my eyes to her breasts then back up to her.

"You're perfect."

She leaned down so our lips were almost touching.

"Let's go upstairs, and I'll show you how perfect I can be."

Leave it to Spencer Hastings to be cocky at a time like this. To my knowledge she had never been with a woman, but I hoped she would be as good as she was claiming. Her confidence and the tone of her voice turned me on even more.

I followed her up the stairs and into her room. Face to face, she reached for the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it off. Normally when this happened, I felt awkward and exposed, but with Spencer's eyes on me, I felt… beautiful. I don't know what it was about her, maybe because we had been friends for so long, we had been through everything together, I don't know, but I felt so comfortable with her.

She dropped to her knees and looked up at me. Her eyes so dark and full of hunger. I knew the feeling, I wanted her so bad. With a pull of a string, she loosened my pants and pulled them down my legs. I stepped out of them and pulled her up to me.

"You sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Are you?"

"I am."

"Me too."

She quickly pulled off her own pants as I pulled the covers down and climbed into the bed. Once she was lying next to me our lips reconnected in a powerful kiss. We both moaned into it as our bodies tangled together. I held her hands over her head, lacing our fingers together. My knee slid in between her legs and she surprised me by gliding herself against it. I couldn't wait any longer to taste her, to touch her. My lips left hers and ran down her neck, over her shoulders and found a hard nipple. She jerked as my tongue touched the sensitive bud and sucked it into my mouth.

"God, Em. That feels so good."

I did the same with the other nipple. I licked and sucked and I made her squirm. My hand trailed slowly down her stomach, and I felt her body tense up underneath it. My fingers found her center over her damp panties and began to rub her softly. Her head went back and her mouth opened, soft moans leaving her throat. I dipped my fingers inside of her panties and slid my fingers through her wetness. She was definitely ready. I looked up at her; she didn't have to say a word, or even nod. I knew exactly what she wanted. I pulled her panties down her long legs and moved back up to kiss her. Starting with one finger, I moved slowly in and out of her. She pulled my head down to her and kissed me hard.

"More," she begged.

I pulled out enough to slide another finger inside of her and then began thrusting again. I started off slow, then faster and harder at her encouragement. It didn't surprise me that Spencer was demanding and outspoken during sex. It was extremely sexy and turning me on to no end. At that point, it was me who wanted more, more of her. I stopped my movements and slid down her slick body, kissing and licking my way over her breasts and abdomen. She parted her legs and I moved in between them. The moment my tongue touched her center she gasped. I slid it from her opening to her clit and she arched up into me with a deep moan. One look up at her and those deep, dark, brown eyes told me more than her words could. I parted her lips and sucked her clit into my mouth, then began licking and flicking my tongue over and over. Once again, my fingers entered her and between my synchronized movements, it didn't take long to send her over the edge. She started to tighten around my fingers, her breathing stopped, her body convulsing as the orgasm ripped through her. I pulled out of her and moved back up her body, leaving open mouth kisses on her still quivering body. She was still trying to catch her breath when I finally reached her and kissed her cheek and her forehead and then finally her mouth found mine as she pulled me into her. I rolled over onto my side and held her, relishing every feeling I was feeling at that moment. Everything felt so right. And I was completely caught off guard when she rolled me onto my back and whispered into my ear… "My turn."

And what an incredible "turn" she had. It was hard to believe she had never been with a girl. But hey, it was Spencer Hastings and I had a feeling she could do anything she wanted, and do it good. She was better than good. She was incredible.

"Wow, I can't believe we just did that. I can't believe I just had sex… with a girl," she said looking up at the ceiling. My head was on her shoulder, my body lying against hers.

"And… was it everything you expected it would be?" I asked her.

She looked down at me, her eyes so serious. "And more."

We made love once more and then after a hot shower, we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Getting out of bed was so hard. I wasn't ready to go back to Rosewood. I wasn't ready to go back to school. I wasn't ready to leave the warmth of Spencer's arms. By the time we finally forced ourselves to get up and start getting ready for the drive home, it was past noon. It was still cloudy out and sprinkling. I stood on the dock with my arms wrapped around me and thought about the incredible weekend I just had. I thought about Spencer and how amazing she had been. Cooking me dinner, taking care of me, making love to me. It was absolutely crazy, I thought, shaking my head. I couldn't believe any of it. Maybe I was dreaming it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, her arms sliding around me from behind. Her chin rested on my shoulder and I turned to kiss her cheek.

I definitely wasn't dreaming it.

"Thank you, for this weekend. For everything."

"You're welcome."

I finished putting things in the trunk and shut it. When I turned to head back in the house I almost ran into Spencer. She was holding a yellow flower in her hand and a big smile.

"For me?"

"For you." She held it out and I took it, giving it a smell.

"Thank you." I pulled her into me and kissed her. It was just an innocent kiss until she pushed me up against the car and deepened it. I would have let her take me right there against the car, but it was time to go. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to leave the lake house. I didn't want the weekend to end.

The drive home was much different from the drive there. She held my hand in her lap and we talked the entire time.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked her when we stopped in front of my house.

"I don't know, Em."

"Spencer, please don't tell me what happened at the lake house stays at the lake house." Before the weekend I was pretty sure I didn't want a relationship, but after three days with Spencer, I knew I wanted to be with her.

"I didn't say that. I'm not ready to let you go, but, I'm not ready to tell the world that I think I'm in love with my best friend either."

My eyes opened wide. Did she just say she thinks she's in love with me?

She leaned over quickly and kissed me, her lips lingering on mine. My hands reached up to hold her face. I wasn't ready to let her go either.

We rested our foreheads against one another's.

"We don't have to figure this out right now. I'll call you tonight, okay?" She said, finally pulling away from me.

"Okay."

We talked until two in the morning, both of us reluctant to hang up the phone. "I miss you and can't wait to see you in the morning." Was the last thing she said before finally hanging up. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Things went back to normal when we were back at school. Well except for the kisses we snuck in the bathroom stalls and once in the maintenance closet. It was so hard not to reach over and slide my hand into hers as we walked or sat together at lunch. I found myself staring at her in class as she took notes, and suddenly I found her biting on the end of her pen sexy. Finding time with her after school was hard. Between school, swimming and work, I was exhausted. Most nights she would come over after work and we would just lay there in my bed, she would hold me and we would talk about our days. I was happy with us the way we were. I didn't care if the world knew; I just wanted to be with her.

Of course, things couldn't stay that way. Of course, a certain someone had to come back into our lives.

It was midnight on a Saturday night; we had just made love in Spencer's bed. We lay on our sides facing each other, both of us drifting off to sleep. The sound of both of our phones went off at the same time.

Our eyes shot open and we looked at each other with that "Oh shit!" look.

I grabbed my phone off the night stand and took a deep breath before checking the message.

It was a picture of Spencer and me kissing against her car at the lake house.

I gasped.

Spencer just lay there. She didn't check her phone. She knew.

"It's bad isn't it?"

I handed her the phone and her reaction mirrored mine.

"How? I thought we covered all of our tracks. How?"

A tear trickled down her cheek. I grabbed the phone and threw it on the bed behind me. As I held her in my arms, I knew things were about to get bad.

I was right.

We got another text the next day. This time 'A' threatened to expose us if we didn't end our relationship. So…she pushed me away. She wasn't ready.

At lunch she would ignore me. She would read or do some homework. She wouldn't answer my calls or my texts and at times her mom would answer the phone and tell me she was busy studying and that she would call me back later. She never did.

Aria had completely drifted away from the group, but Hannah and I had been talking a lot. She had noticed the tension between Spencer and I, which surprised me. I didn't tell her what happened. I just told her we got in a fight. I didn't tell her about 'A' either. Since Spencer and I stopped talking and seeing each other, she disappeared again.

It was a Monday. I had just finished swim practice and headed to my car. I noticed it the moment I got into my car. A flower. The same type of flower Spencer had given me at the lake house. There was a note.

_I miss you. _

Those three simple words cut me deeply. Tears started to fall and they wouldn't stop. I started the car and sped out of the parking lot. I was not going to work tonight.

There weren't any cars except for Spencer's in the driveway so I opened the door and walked in and up to her room. She was sitting by her window with her headphones on, her eyes were closed. She didn't hear or see me come in.

I tore a piece of paper from her notebook on her desk, wrote a little message and then folded the paper into an airplane. With a gentle throw, it landed at her feet. She looked down at it and then her head whipped towards me. She took off her headphones and flashed me a smile.

"Open it," I said.

She slowly opened the airplane and after a few seconds she wiped a tear that escaped her eye.

Without a word, she walked quickly towards me. I was about to say something when she cut off my words with her lips. They crashed into mine and I sobbed into her mouth. God I had missed her. She stopped long enough to tell me she loved me, too, and she was sorry, before pulling me into her bed with her and making love to me.

The next day at school, she walked me to my first class. Nothing could wipe the smile that I wore off my face. I was so incredibly happy.

I spoke too soon.

Just as I was about to thank Spencer for walking me to my class, our phones went off. We gave each other that look again. I was about to open my phone when Spencer snatched it from me and put it in her bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm not letting 'A' run my life for me anymore. Life is too short and I've already wasted too much time not being with you…not loving you."

Her hand reached up and caressed my cheek, my heart was beating so hard I thought it might burst out of my chest.

"I love you, Emily, and I don't care who knows it."

She cradled my face in her hands and leaned in, pressing her lips softly against mine, then she pulled away so that she was inches from my face.

"What about 'A'?" I asked her.

"She doesn't scare me anymore," she replied before another soft kiss landed on my lips.

"Nobody messes with Spencer Hastings, huh?"

She smiled into the kiss. I pulled her closer to me, never intending on letting her go ever again.

I sat in my class and pulled out my phone. The message from 'A' still unread. Without reading it, I deleted all of my messages. We couldn't let her/them run our lives anymore. No big scary foxes, or Pennsylvania alligators, nor 'A' could break us apart. I had Spencer, and I wasn't scared anymore either.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
